A host machine or server may utilize a hypervisor to monitor the execution of a virtual machine utilizing a guest operating system. The hypervisor may manage multiple instances of one or more guest operating systems that share the virtualized hardware resources of the host machine. A Type-1 hypervisor runs directly on the hardware of the host machine. A Type-2 hypervisor runs between the operating system of the host machine and the one or more guest operating systems.